Te Amo
by HoldOn-ShutUp
Summary: "I don't even know her name!" "Does it matter? That didn't stop you from loving her too."
1. Chapter 1

**'Te Amo'**

* * *

The lights dance and pulsate throughout the club, bodies packed against bodies writhing together to the hypnotic, thumping beat of the music.

You scan the crowd but quickly realize that it shifts too much to make out any faces.

Your date is nowhere to be found and you begin to wish that you had declined Beck's offer to sneak you in here.

Your fake ID burns in you pocket and you'd want nothing more than to leave and cut it up with the scissors you kept in your left boot as soon as you were out of range.

Unfortunately he was your ride home and you weren't going to be able to get anywhere this late without him.

Pushing your way through sweaty, grinding bodies you make it to the opposite wall and take a breath that isn't laced with alcohol or must. Your breath comes heavily and the stuffiness of the area begins to weigh down on you.

All you really want is to go home. A hand on your arm startles you enough that you yelp in surprise and turning fast enough that your hair flies out around you, you notice the girl. Or woman you suppose, though she only looks about seventeen.

You jerk your arm away from her and she gives a tentative smile and steps back, palms out.

"Sorry." She murmurs and blinks at you with brown doe eyes.

You anxiously bite your lip and naturally your worry shifts to anger. "What do you want?" You snap and cause her to flinch at your tone.

"Would you like to dance?" She offers, hesitantly holding her hand out.

Your immediate response is no, but looking into those eyes… you can't bring yourself to say it. So instead you nod and reach out for the tan hand extended toward you. Her palm is warm against yours as she gently pulls you through the crowd that seemed to part for the two of you.

No, not you both… just her. You glance down in a bit of a daze to watch her interlace your fingers and wrap her free arm around your waist.

"Your boyfriend left." She says, leaning up to speak in your ear to avoid shouting over the noise.

Your heart jumps and you pull back to look at her, "What? How do you know?"

She leans forward once more, her breath warm on your neck and ear.

"I saw you two come in together, the guy with the sexy brown hair and tan skin?" She asks and you nod, not noticing her arm tighten around your waist through your worry.

"Yeah, he left with some blonde girl half an hour ago." She tells you and your breathing gets quicker as you start to panic.

Muttering obscenities you pull away from her and start to shove through the crowd to find a phone. Once you are released from the throngs of people, you realize there's no one to call.

Your parents would murder you if they knew where you were, Cat was grounded… you close your eyes and sigh, knowing that no one else would bother to help you and wonder what it's like to have someone to run to for help no matter what.

"Hey!" You hear someone call out from behind and you turn slowly, wondering if they're talking to you.

Your muscles relax when you realize it's the girl you were dancing with before. Your eyebrow quirks in question and she wipes the palms of her hands on her jeans, taking a step closer.

You envy how her legs seem to go on forever until she pulls your gaze back to hers as she starts to speak.

"I can give you a ride home." She offers nervously and your eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Alright, fine let's go." You say and turn to walk toward the exit.

"Wait! I have a- a request." She says, blinking up at you anxiously.

"Sorry, I don't take requests." You roll your eyes and reach for her wrist to pull her outside but she yanks it back at the last moment.

"Please? Just dance with me? A real dance, not that… whatever it was we had a few minuets ago." She pleads and you frown, confused.

"Why?"

She looks down at her heels for a brief moment before looking back up at you.

"I'm just having a really crappy night, and I'd love if I could end it on a good note." She says quietly. So quiet that you have to lean in to hear her over the blaring music and loud chatter.

Shaking your head at yourself, you extend your hand out for her to take. When she does, she leads you back into the heart of writhing bodies and begins to move to the beat, her hips shift hypnotically and you try and keep up with her natural grace but if you're being honest, you never were the best dancer.

Sensing your discomfort, she smiles hesitantly at you and wraps her arms loosely around your neck, continuing to swing her hips along to the song.

She leads, you follow, and soon several heads are turning to watch the two of you move.

Smiling from exhilaration, you look up from your feet to meet her eyes and the tender gaze that you find aimed at you takes you off guard.

Your breath hitches in your throat and you wonder if it was just your imagination, for the look was gone and replaced with wonder.

She smiles that heartbreakingly sad smile and your defenses drop as if stabbed.

"Te amo." She murmurs when she knows you won't hear and you lean in slightly.

"What?" You ask, becoming even more curious as to what she said when she shakes her head sheepishly and looks away.

She removes her arms from around your neck and you can't think straight from the electricity in the air. Suddenly it's not suffocating but you're light headed and your heart is pounding in time with the thump of the music.

Her thin arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer and you try to breathe through the haze fogging your mind. Her slim body presses against yours and the electricity amplifies, no longer just in your head but your whole body is on fire.

"Te amo." She breathes in your ear and you shudder, goose bumps breaking out on your arms at the feeling of her fueling the fire that raged within you.

It takes you a moment to realize that you should have paid attention to what she said but soon her lips are against your neck and you inhale sharply, the hands you let rest on her sides come to life and you grip at her shirt.

The sudden adrenaline breaks through your daze like cold water and you shake your head, pulling away from her.

"No…" You murmur breathlessly, trying to figure out how one person this fragile could be so addictive.

Her arm tightens around your waist before you can pull all the way back and those cinnamon eyes pleadingly ask you to stay.

"Te amo." She says quietly, the pain in her voice evident from of her tone.

Your heart stops for a moment because you're sure you've gone insane. That couldn't be right.

"Okay." You breathe, trying to get your thoughts in order.

"I'm not going anywhere, just let go of me." You say, knowing that you can't think clearly with her being this close.

Instead of asking 'Why?' like you so desperately wanted to, you ask instead, a guy nearby and tug on his shirt.

His green eyes land on your blue ones and he smiles suggestively, which makes you uncomfortable.

"Doesn't 'Te amo' mean I love you?" You ask, out of hearing shot of the girl.

"Yeah, so? You tryin' to say you love me, Dollface?" He grins and you make your way back to her, the distance having grown by itself.

"You love me." You state over the noise, restraining yourself from leaning in to speak into her ear.

She nods.

* * *

**A/N: **This fic, if you haven't noticed by now, is based off of the song: Te Amo by Rihanna. Let me know what you think, suggestions and opinions are always welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**'Te Amo'**

* * *

She loves you.

She's _in_ love with you?

"No…" You mutter to yourself in doubt. She never said that.

Yet, the way that she looked at you that night when she nodded her confirmation… you felt something. You felt like you were special…like she cared.

You sit on your bed, legs crossed, and stare at the wall in front of you.

She doesn't know you.

Not your name, age, nothing other than your face and your voice.

Was that enough to make one fall in love?

You doubt it.

Sighing, you crawl under the covers, still able to smell her perfume on your jacket.

You didn't bother changing out of anything other than your boots.

Smirking to yourself, you realize that you're grateful that she made good on her promise to drive you home and when you turn over to get comfortable, her scent emanates from your jacket once more, filling your nostrils and bringing back vivid memories of the night.

You wish that the night hadn't ended, but you have school tomorrow. One glance at your clock and you edit the thought in your mind: You have school in three hours.

Your eyelashes brush against your cheeks when you finally get around to shutting your eyes and another ten minuets pass before your thoughts shut up long enough for you to sleep.

You dream of her.

* * *

Groggily, you roll over and feel around for your fancy new PearPhone XT and wrench your eyes open in a minor panic when you realize that the disabling for the alarm is different than the old one.

Cursing under your breath, you fumble around and press several different things before you realize that the little white pear on the back of the phone served not only as a logo, but a snooze and disable button.

You shake your head, rolling your eyes at yourself for being too stubborn to read the manual.

Cold shoots up through your feet and into your legs when you stand on the cold hardwood floor and you're reminded once more of why you hate carpet.

This was how you liked to feel in the morning, cold until you've had your coffee.

You know for a fact that your dad has left early again this morning, for the usual sounds of his heavy footsteps are absent when you walk to the bathroom for your shower.

Whatever the reason, and however much he seems to hate you, you just wish he was around more often.

* * *

You walk into your first period class, having successfully been late enough to get to school without having time to talk while not being late to class either.

Your teacher eyes the coffee that sat nestled between your hands but just shakes his head and continues to talk about the lesson you all will be starting this week.

Sighing to yourself, you let your eyes wander while you tune him out. The constant tick of the clock grates against your nerves until you're chewing at the cap of your empty coffee cup anxiously.

The seconds seemed to drag even longer just to spite you, your teacher's lecture seeming to go in slow motion.

Struggling to keep your eyes open, your gaze rests on Cat and you contemplate telling her about last night briefly before deciding that she wouldn't be able to grasp the depth of the situation.

Was there even a situation? You're not sure, but you don't want to run the risk of her turning it into something completely different or comparing it to one of her favorite romance movies. She's graduated from Disney.

You roll your eyes.

Then you think about telling Beck, but then remember he's being an ass just to piss you off and your eyes narrow a bit.

You and him are going through a rough time in your relationship, but he had never taken it as far as outright cheating on you while the both of you were still together.

Suggesting a break-up is doing next to nothing because you two always end up back together regardless of what the other says.

You start to ponder the dynamic the two of you have and realize that your relationship might not be all that healthy-

"Miss _West_." A voice rings out sharply and you jolt in your chair, breath quickening with the brief feeling of adrenaline.

"What?" You answer, your shock turning to anger and you glare at your teacher.

"Would you care to pay attention in my class? Or should I just leave you to your thoughts?" Mr. Reynolds asks, crossing his wiry arms and narrowing his eyes at you, trying hard to imitate your death glare and failing miserably.

"The second one would be nice." You mutter, leaning back in your chair and propping one foot up on the table.

Your table mates turn to watch with renewed interest in the class and you think that this is what they look forward to: The verbal wars with your teachers.

Smirking to yourself, you wonder why you haven't been suspended yet.

"Do you mind repeating that?" he asks as if he's got you trapped. Wouldn't he have learned by now that you don't give a damn about saying what's on your mind?

"I said," You clear your throat for dramatic effect.

"The second one would be nice." You say it slower as if he's hard of hearing.

The petite man straightens his tie and takes a step toward your table, the students sitting at the others turning their heads to follow his trail to the back row.

"Miss West, you are a breath away from being kicked out of this class." He says, trying to take control of the situation.

Shrugging and placing your feet back on the floor, you look up at him standing over you and grin.

"Oh c'mon Reynolds, you act like this is the first time."

"Out!" He shouts, pointing his stubby finger toward the door.

"Right on cue. We'll do this again tomorrow?" You chuckle along with your classmates and rise from your seat, swinging your bag over your shoulder while you step out into the hallway.

* * *

You sit beside Andre at lunch and stab a plastic fork into your salad, silent as usual when you're thinking.

Beck is nowhere to be seen and you're grateful because you probably would've stabbed the fork into his eye if he had shown his face.

Andre seems to the only one available for conversation considering Robbie hadn't shown up at school today and Cat was far too busy browsing for things on the Sky Store website.

"What'd you do this weekend?" Andre asks and you glance up, having gotten lost in your own thoughts once more.

"Tried not to murder Beckett." You respond with a sickeningly sweet smile and sigh when he raises an eyebrow in question.

"What'd he do this time?" he asks and you're pretty sure that he actually cares about your answer so you keep talking.

"Ditched me at some club he dragged me to for some blonde chick." You glare at your salad and attempt to distract yourself by shoving a forkful of it into your mouth.

"The hell? Are you for real?" he asks, his usual easy-going smile becoming replaced with a look of disapproval.

"Well, obviously you got home okay, but how'd you get back?" Andre asks you.

"This girl drove me home. She, uh… yeah. We're good friends." You mumble hesitantly.

"Oh, cool. What's her name?" He inquires and you drop your gaze once more.

"I'm not sure."

Frowning in confusion, Andre tilts his head at you in question. "Huh? I thought you were friends with her."

"I guess we are… I just don't know her name."

"And this is how this conversation ends." He chuckles and stands up to throw his empty container away.

"See ya Jade." He says and walks off.

Cat leans her head against your shoulder and sighs dramatically, turning her head up to look at you with her large chocolate brown eyes.

"What's wrong Cat?" You ask only because she expects you to.

"My brother ate my gold fish." She pouts, wrapping her arm around yours to get your attention.

"Jade, Tofu is gone! He ate him!" she cries, bottom lip trembling.

"Oh my god. Are you really about to cry over that stupid fish?" You ask, disgusted.

She whimpers against your shoulder and for a fleeting moment you think that you might've gone too far.

You never really _want_ to upset Cat, but sometimes she needs to know that this is real life and everything isn't rainbows and sunshine.

"Cat." You say when she doesn't respond and you draw out her name as if her ignoring you was upsetting.

"Yes?" She whispers, voice cracking like it does whenever she's holding back tears.

You look down at the pouting girl and wrap you arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to your side.

This is how the both of yours conversation usually ends up. She subconsciously cuddles into your side, eyebrows drawn together, bottom lip jutting out this a little and her eyes big and shiny.

"I'll get you another fish." You promise, rubbing her arm comfortingly and she smiles a little, looking up at you.

"Really Jade?" she asks, her gaze so hopeful that you find yourself saying yes and then she's squealing and nuzzling her face against your shoulder.

She squeaks a little and your lips quirk up in amusement while you glance down at her.

Sometimes Cat isn't so bad.

When you get home that night, you don't quite know how you're going to find her again. Going to the club was out of the question since you had stupidly forgotten where it was or what it was called.

You grab your jeans from that night and search the pockets for your fake I.D, not wanting to get rid of it yet just in case you needed it to see her again.

Your fingers come upon a smooth piece of paper and you yank out the folded piece and read it over, breath catching.

She slipped you her number.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will be Tori's normal life taking place at the same time as this chapter, after that I have a few ideas but I'd love to hear what you all would like to happen. :)

Thanks for reading, loves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello Kids. Long time no see. (Write? Yeah, probably)**

**This chapter is from Tori's POV, hopefully you're amused by her life.**

**If not, well. Then that fucking sucks.**

**For me anyway.**

**Read on. :)**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

You walk through the front door of you and your roommate's apartment, greeted by your baby German Shepherd trotting up to the door with his tongue slightly lolling out of his mouth.

Kingston, your roommate, sticks his head out from the kitchen to see who had walked inside. His Superman snapback tilts down his head a little and you smirk, laughing softly.

"I really wish you'd put that hat all the way on your head." You grin, knocking the cap off as you walk past and step over it when it lands in your path. You make your way to the refrigerator and open it, grabbing a strawberry-mango Blitz.

"And I wish you'd quit coming in at three in the morning. You came in here creeping like a fucking burglar, late as hell." Kingston retorts, adding lunchmeat and condiments to his sandwich.

You giggle, cracking the top off of the Blitz bottle and throwing back the first gulp. Your giddiness seemed almost tangible, with you having left your heart in back in the car when you'd dropped off the blue eyed girl at home.

"No, forreal though, why are you not in that bed sleeping?" The caramel skinned boy asks, quirking his arched eyebrow in question while gesturing to your bedroom down the hall. You sigh with a large smile on your face, anxiously biting at the opening of the glass Blitz bottle.

The blush on your cheeks apparently says it all. Kingston stops the efforts on his sandwich and takes a step back in surprise, a mischievous smirk playing on his grinning lips.

"Um, excuse me, what was the rule?" he asks playfully, taking a step toward you and pointing a finger toward your neck.

You pull back just in time but allow yourself to giggle once more, "What rule?" you ask, grinning and pretending like you had no idea what he was talking about.

"You aren't allowed to date again 'till January. I'm sorry, but this is still October." Kingston clarifies anyway, going back to finishing up his sandwich and putting it on a paper plate.

"And you weren't allowed to have a new 'boyfriend' 'till next week but when did you get one? Last month. So shut up about it!" You laugh, and then continue.

"Why do I have to wait anyway?" You ask.

"Because you're turning into a whore." Kingston deadpans, attempting to keep a straight face until both of you crack and start laughing again.

"Seriously Tori, you 'fall in love' too easily. I'm tired of watching you leave fucking trails of broken hearts strewn about all over the fucking earth."

Kingston's smile remains, just barely, but the you could tell that he was serious about what he said. You somewhat agree with him and know that you couldn't keep doing that to yourself, let alone those guys _and _girls.

"It's not _that_ bad…" you try in vain to defend yourself, but quickly realize it was a lost cause and you just stop talking.

"_Right_. Anyways, take your ass to bed. You know kids at Sherwood would love to pounce on a half-awake Tori Vega." Kingston smirks and your eyes narrow while you finish off your Blitz and toss it into the garbage can across the kitchen.

"I'm going, I'm going!" You oblige and make your way to your bedroom, still recalling the cherry and vanilla scent of the blue eyed girl's perfume.

While you strip down into your underwear and crawl beneath the covers, the last thought you have is hoping that she finds your number that you had prepared and slipped into her pocket.

There's no doubt about it.

You're in love with the girl and you don't even know her name. Whatever it is, you're sure it's beautiful.

Just like her.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, you faintly forget that you no longer live with your parents and begin to call out the door, asking about breakfast. Then you remember that since they were hardly home anyway, you had decided that you might as well take your early leave from home and get an apartment with your best guy friend.

You shuffle over to your own bathroom connected to your room and turn the shower on. While you wait for the water to get hot, you wander back into your room and pick out your outfit for today: A nautical shirt from your favorite online store, a pair of shorts and converse.

Nothing too dressy. Sherwood is irrelevant.

Walking back into the bathroom, you strip down and step into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down your body for a long, luxurious moment before washing up and stepping out.

You turn the shower off and grab your towel, drying off and getting dressed. After you grab your book bag and sunglasses, you're ready to leave. Kingston meets you at the school with a glass bottle of lemonade and you grin your appreciation.

Off to class you go.

* * *

By the time fourth period rolls around, you're ready to gouge your eyes out. Your teacher decided that Monday would be a great time to call in sick and hire a sub.

The class is going ballistic while you sit there with your friend Maya and attempt to complete the assignment.

The three hours of sleep that you're running on isn't doing you any good. At all. Some loud, obnoxious, _bitch_ in the back keeps calling you.

"Tori! Tori! _Tori!_" You turn around with a scowl in place and yell back.

"What? What the fuck do you want?" Not used to the hostility, nor the bad language that you figure you picked up from Kingston, she and her posse go silent and the sub glances up from the front of the room, shooting you a disapproving glare and a gesture to come over.

A cross between a growl and a sigh leave your lips as you slam your book closed and shuffle over to the front desk.

"Yes?" You ask, the grinding of your teeth beginning to hurt your jaw.

"Principals office. I was informed that no cursing is allowed on school grounds." Ms. WhateverHerNameIs tells you.

Instead of arguing or screaming like you so very much wanted to, you turn on your heel and collect your things, not sparing a glance toward the asshole in the back or Maya, you walk out.

Maybe he'll let you take a nap.

* * *

You get home at around six, having had to stay after school to re-take your Pre-Calculus test.

You trudge straight to your room, disregarding your book bag when you throw it in the corner. You finished all of your homework in Mr. Principal's office.

You didn't get your nap.

A brief spark of energy hits you when you remember that the blue eyed beauty has your number and you check your phone for any calls or texts.

Ironically enough, that's exactly when she calls. An unknown number flashes on the screen and you answer a bit too eagerly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this the girl I met yesterday?" a flowing female voice asks through the speakers and you think that you'd recognize that voice anywhere you went.

"Yeah… My name's Tori by the way." You smile, playing with the edge of your comforter while she laughed a little on the other end.

"I'm Jade. Nice to meet you. Again." You could hear the smirk in her voice and it made your heart act funny in your chest.

You wonder what'll happen if you see her again in person.

Hopefully you don't pass out.

* * *

**I hope everyone who's old enough (and lives in America) to went to go vote :) *insert HashtagObama* Lol. Anyways, what'd you guys think? Suggestions/Comments/WhateverTheHellElse is always welcome. Even to tell me about your runnaway cat. **

**She'll come back. **

**Promise.**


End file.
